Monstrueuse comme toi, Trésor
by Roselani
Summary: [OS]Il l'avait trompée une fois de trop. Dans sa propre maison de plus. N'avait il donc aucun respect pour elle? Alors, elle l'avait puni.


**Disclaimer: Persos à J.K. Rowling sauf " l'amie d'une nuit "...**

**Note de l'auteure: Dernier OS avant la **_rentrée _**( cris et évanouissements de la part des lecteurs ) oui, je sais moi ça me fait le même effet... Donc, ma dernière contribution avant longtemps peut-être. C'est un peu sombre comme OS alors...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Monstrueuse comme toi, Trésor**

* * *

_C'est tout ce qui me reste de toi._

Hermione était à quatre pattes sur un joli tapis d' Orient qu'elle avait elle-même commandée. À l'aide d'un chiffon, elle frottait et frottait sans relâche une tache sombre d'une couleur rougeâtre qui venait enlaidir l' harmonieux tissage. Dans le foyer en pierres brûlait un feu qui réchauffait à grande peine la salle glaciale.

_Mon amour, en plus de me rendre complètement folle, tu a bousillé le plus beau tapis de toute cette fichu maison !_

Soufflant sur des mèches brunes venants gêner sa vue, elle accentua les va-et-vient de sa main sur l' étoffe. Irritée, Hermione se redressa sur les genoux et regarda avec une moue contrariée les dégâts.

_Non, il n'y a plus rien a faire. Oui, définitivement, tout ce qui me reste de toi est cette horrible tache. Pas grave, je m' en débarrasserai. C'est bien dommage mais j'ai les moyens de m' offrir un autre de ces ravissants tapis._

Son regard dériva sur les ornements décorant la somptueuse pièce exhibant ainsi la colossale fortune de cette famille, particulièrement sur les toiles. De tableau en tableau, les portraits affichaient des traits se ressemblants, plus frappants pour certains. Des hommes et des femmes à la beauté froide et sévère, pour la plupart d'une blondeur angélique trompeuse. De temps en temps, une tête brune venait interrompre la continuité sans pour autant se départir de l'expression hautaine qu' exposaient tous ces visages.

_Les Malefoy, tous des monstres. Oh bien sûr, en disant ça je m' insulter moi-même mais j'en suis devenue un, de monstre. À cause de toi. _

_Mon chéri, tu vois ce que tu m'a fais ?_

Son regard qui voyageait de toile en toile se posa sur l' âtre où les flammes crépitaient doucement et se fit penseur.

_Toujours toi, hein amour ? Toi qui m' avait choisi pour une raison que j' ignore encore aujourd'hui. Tes sourires odieux qui étaient soudainement devenus charmeurs m' avaient attirés dans tes filets. Mon intelligence m' abandonnait lorsque tes yeux nébuleux se posaient sur moi. Pauvre idiote que j' étais._

_Je crois... je crois qu'au début tu m' aimais réellement. Seulement par la suite, après notre mariage, tout a changé. Tu avais obtenu ce que tu voulais: moi. Tu savais pertinemment que pour m'avoir,seul le mariage me retiendrais auprès de toi contrairement à d'autres femmes qui n'en demandaient pas tant. Je suis spéciale, mon amour, et tu l' avais remarqué. Tu pensais sans doute que je t' appartiendrais éternellement en ne fournissant pas le moindre effort. Et j'aurais pu, oui j'aurais pu à quel point j' étais amoureuse._

_Tu aimais posséder des choses, pas vrai mon ange ? De belles choses... Toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et même en étant une Sang-de-Bourbe je n'y ai pas échapper._

_Après notre mariage, tu m' aimais à ta manière, j'imagine. Parfois tu me disais « Je t' aime » et d'autres fois tu me repoussais. C'était à en devenir folle._

_Mais le pire vint ensuite, le jour où tu n' es pas rentré après le travail. Je me suis inquiétée terriblement, tu sais. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit._

_Pauvre idiot, tu ne t' es jamais rendu compte combien tu m' as fait souffrir._

_Le lendemain de cette nuit, tu es rentré comme si rien n' étais. Aucune explication ne m'a été donnée et j'ai courbée l'échine._

_Néanmoins, me croyais tu aussi stupide ? J'avais remarqué les marques sur ton cou à la peau de lait._

_Je ne te suffisais donc plus à moi toute seule. Je te haïssais à ces moments. Tu pouvais disparaître des nuits entières et revenir le lendemain avec des histoires à dormir debout et moi je hochais simplement de la tête._

_Tu continuais a venir me rejoindre dans notre lit certains soirs parce que, après tout, j' étais ta préférée, te souviens tu ? Tu me murmurais cela à l' oreille lors de nos ébats amoureux, quand tes caresses devenaient tendres et que tu étais le Drago d'avant. Ou peut-être ton ancienne façade._

_Tu me manqueras beaucoup, chéri mais je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Pas avec cette petite chose en moi._

Hermione posa sa main droite sur son ventre qui ne portait pas encore de signe de l'heureux événement et le caressa tendrement. Pourtant il y était là, aussi certain que demain se lèvera le jour.

_Il ? Oui un garçon, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Il te ressemblera peut-être physiquement mais mentalement, je ne l'espère pas. J' y veillerai. Ma seule certitude est qu'il sera un don du ciel. Finalement, il me restera encore un peu de toi dans cet ange._

_Ce soir je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu, voulant t' annoncer la bonne nouvelle qui, comme je l' espérais, changerais ton comportement à mon égard. Aussitôt entrée, de gémissements et des cris me sont parvenus aux oreilles. C'est mortifiée que mes jambes m'ont conduites jusqu'à notre chambre._

_Je n'en ai pas crue mes yeux, mon ange. Vraiment. Tu as fait fort. Notre lit, chéri, comment as tu pu ?_

_Entre-percevoir la vérité est une chose. Cependant, à ce moment je l' avais devant moi._

_Ce que les yeux ne voient pas n' atteint pas le coeur._

_Et, mon chou, tu as piétiné mon coeur de tes pieds aristocrates._

_Mais je t' es bien puni, non ? Tu as eu ce que tu méritais._

Le regard ambré effleura le tisonnier abandonné plus loin.

_Cette objet m'a bien servi, une arme redoutable sous ses airs inutiles pour moi. Tu a voulu t' expliquer - comme si j'allais continuer à gober tes histoires ! - mais j'en avais assez de tes mensonges. Une seule pensée envahissait mon esprit, criait et réclamait douloureusement._

_Te tué._

_Ton sang bleu_**(1)**_ a coulé et une sorte de sérénité et de détachement m' occupent présentement._

_La paix. Chose que tu m' avais dérobé au cours de ces années passées à me mentir et à me trahir._

_Trésor, ne m'en veux pas trop ,hein ? Garde moi une place bien au chaud aux enfers. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde à me tromper sur ce point, mon chou. Cet endroit te convient parfaitement._

Des cris se font soudainement entendre à l' étage au dessus et Hermione sursauta vivement, sortant de sa rêverie.

_Tiens, tiens, ton amie d'une nuit s'est réveillée on dirait. Faire autant de bruits dans ma maison, non mais quel culot ! Désolée mon ange, je dois aller m'occuper d'elle à présent._

Hermione se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers les escaliers de marbre blanc et froid menant à l' étage supérieur de ce manoir. Au passage, elle ramassa le tisonnier souillé de sang.

_Ça peut encore servir cette merveille._

**Fin**

* * *

**(1) Sang noble, vous l'aurez devinés.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas de l'état mental de l'auteure, je vais bien ! Je peux espérez quelques reviews ? ;-)**


End file.
